gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Quest: The Outlands
The Outlands Story Quest 'is a story quest received in the Faithful Bride on Tortuga. You must be level 35+ to receive the quest. Before this quest is started, the player cannot go into the forest on The Outlands. If you attempt to go into the forest before receiving this quest, you will be stopped and a message in the chat box will say: "Something repels me from this place. I must go back." '''Bonus Items '''can be obtained by doing this quest *Bonus Items obtained through this quest cannot be found elsewhere and cannot be retrieved if they are sold or trashed The Quest Treasure Map: The Chamber of Nitidus Note: You will not be able to access Nitidus's Chamber before activating the Treasure Map. Enter the Skull *Enter the pathway into the Waterfall Skull that Cucaracha and Cafard were blocking '''Cutscene: ' walks to their left, alongside the waterfall. After not too long, they comes across a large, ornately-designed door. They push with all of their might, but they are unable to open the door. Remembering the staff that they were given by the Villager Elder, pulls it out. After holding it near the door, the top begins to glow red, blue, and green. The door slowly descends into the ground. Destroy the Crowd 'Cutscene: '''Upon entering the chamber, sees a large horde of undead in front of them. pulls out their weapon of choice and prepares for a battle. *Defeat 6 Undead Raiders *Defeat 6 Undead Gypsies *Defeat 8 Spanish Undead Capitans *Defeat 8 French Undead Capitaines Enter the Chamber *Use the Voodoo Staff-like item on the Chamber door to open '''Cutscene: ' , unsure of how to use the Voodoo Staff-like item, hits the top of it against the door. Instantly, the top of the item begins to glow red and blue and and the large chamber door will slowly descend into the ground. *Enter the Chamber The Final Battle '''Cutscene: As enters the chamber, they see a large skeletal man in pirate attire on the other side of the room. The man identifies himself to be Nitidus. Nitidus says the following: "Why did you come here? Are you just some foolish explorer? Are you some idiot trying to steal my cursed weapons? Whatever your purpose, I plan on putting an end to it. Cucaracha, Cafard, end this fool!" Nitidus summons Cucaracha and Cafard, the skeletons blocking 's entrance to the chamber to begin with. They are 5 levels and a few thousand health stronger than they were before. *Defeat resurrected Cucaracha *Defeat resurrected Cafard Cutscene: 'As defeats Cucaracha and Cafard, Nitidus says the following: ''"You're quite impressive. However, this means nothing. You may look at me and simply see a skeleton who should be six-feet under, but beneath this hard shell is more voodoo power than you could ever imagine." Nitidus then initiates his Pirate God form. His attack and defense rise significantly higher than they normally would be and his health increases by 4,500 its normal height. Nitidus then says the following: "Yes, I can feel the divine power running through my skeleton. I never once felt as powerful as I do now during my lifetime. Prepare to spend eternity in this den with me, foolish pirate, for I am God!" *Defeat God Pirate Nitidus 'Cutscene: '''After Nitidus is defeated by , Nitidus says the following: ''"Ah, so you are the one they call . Well, don't expect me to be done; I plan on being the one responsible for your demise. However, I will let you live... this time. Take what you want and leave before I change my mind, scum!" *Take Nitidus's sword and leave The Aftermath 'Cutscene: ' leaves the Waterfall Skull with Nitidus's sword and go back down through the forest and to the Village Elder. The Village Elder says the following: "Well, perhaps I judged you too quickly. I had high doubts that you would return from such an arduous quest. We could use a hand like you around at other times when trouble calls. Would you be up for it?" The Village Elder then gives you a teleportation totem to the island in case you'd like to come back and help the people out with trouble, or even just to visit. Everything fades to black. Congratulations! You have unlocked: *A choice of any weapon from Nitidus's Cache '''(Note: You can only take one) **The Lost Sword of Nitidus **The Lost Dagger of Nitidus **The Lost Doll of Nitidus **The Lost Pistol of Nitidus *Access to fight Nitidus in his chamber without the Treasure Map *5000 gold *5000 reputation points Game Notes *You can fight Nitidus in the chamber after completing the quest without having to use the Treasure Map. He will not be in God Pirate form unless you do the Treasure Map again. *Unlike Nitidus, Cucaracha and Cafard cannot be fought again without using the Treasure Map. **They cannot be fought at level 35 outside the Waterfall Skull again; only at level 40 by Nitidus's side. *This quest is the only time you will ever receive The Lost Sword of Nitidus. Selling or trashing it means you can never get another one. Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO